powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Weaponry
The ability to''' wield and/or create any divine weapon'. Opposite power to Demonic Weaponry. Also Called *Almighty Weapon *Angelic Weaponry *Entity Weaponry *Godly Weapon *Holy Weapon *Mythic Weapon *Sacred Weapon Capabilities The user of this ability is able to create and wield any kind of weapon of godlike powers as well as making that weapon the only possible thing in the universe able of wounding them. The weapon can also grant the user special powers of any kind. The weapon can even make him invincible.The weapon can even reach the same level of power of an entity making it possible for the user to hurt an entity. Applications *Absolute Attack *Absolute Condition *Absolute Defense *Affinity *Ascension *Battlefield Adaption *Combat Adaption *Conceptual Attacks *Cosmic Constructs *Cosmic Storm *Creation *Destruction *Divine Combat *Divine Empowerment *Divine Force Manipulation *Divine Magic *Divine Slayer *Divinity *Dowsing *Enhanced Crafting *God Hand *God Mode *Indomitable Will *Omnipresential Attack *Omnislayer *One-Man Army *Order Inducement *Power Augmentation *Power Replication *Purification *Punishment *Sealing *Self-Transcendence *Severing *Sky Manipulation *Soul-Bound Weapon *Transcendent Physiology *Weapon Infusion *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Proficiency *Weapon Transmutation *Will Empowerment Variations *Demonic Weaponry *Magic Weaponry *Spiritual Weaponry Associations *Almighty Ascension *Almighty Object Fusion *Chosen One *Conceptual Materialization *Magic *Powerful Objects *Ultimate Invincibility Limitations *May only be wield by its creator or someone the weapon chooses. *May have a will of its own. *Weapon can be corrupted. *May have certain conditions so that it can be use. *May need to be in perfect balance with the weapon. Known Users *Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul series) Known Weapons *Excalibur (TYPE-MOON) *Ea (TYPE-MOON) *Ig-Alima (TYPE-MOON) *Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda) Gallery File:MostAdxmas2.png|Stan Smith (American Dad!) wielding a Heaven's gun he took from an angel bailiff. Jack wielding sword.png|Jack (Samurai Jack) possesses a magic sword that forged by the deities Odin, Ra, and Vishnu, and powered by the righteousness and qi of his father. The sword is capable of cutting through any mundane substance as well as destroy any evil it comes in contact with. File:Ultimate_Sword.png|Kurohime (Magic User Kurohime) wielding the Ultimate Sword, which contains the four Spirit Kings, and possesses so much power that it can cut through anything, even the Six High Gods and an entire planet. Thor.jpg|Thor (Marvel) wields Mjolnir, a powerful hammer that possesses great durability, the ability to absorb energy as well project it, and a Worthiness Enchantment that allows it only to be wielded by him. Link Skyward Sword.png|In many incarnations, Link (Legend of Zelda) often wields the Master Sword. The blade possesses the abilities to repel evil, protect its user from corruption, absorbing energy in various forms, and possesses a mystical link that allows to only be wielded by those who posses the soul of the goddess's chosen hero. File:Phantomsword.jpg|The Phantom Sword (The Legend of Zelda) is a holy weapon that can take down phantoms and the evil Bellum. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) possesses the Dragon Sword, a weapon carved from the fangs of the Divine Dragon Deities and infused with their power. The can only be wielded by the strongest and spiritually pure of mankind. Once combined with Eye of the Dragon, it becomes the True Dragon Sword, possessing unrivaled power that is capable of upsetting the balance of the world. Panty and Stocking.png|Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) are able to transform their garments into powerful weapons, Backlace, and Stripe I and II that possess the abilities to blast and cut ghosts, demons and angels. Gungnir.jpg|Odin's (Norse Mythology) mighty spear, Gungnir, never misses its target. File:Spear_of_Longinus.jpg|The Spear of Longinus (Neon Genesis Evangelion) can pierce all A.T. Fields, and is instrumental in the Instrumentality of Mankind. Susanoo.png|Susanoo (Naruto) can summon the holy sealing, Totsuka no Tsurugi, which is capable of sealing anything it pierces. File:Sword_of_Nunoboko.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) forming the holy sword, Nunoboko no Tsurugi, out of the Ten-Tails' chakra. Izanami And Izanagi by GENZOMAN.jpg|Izanagi and Izanami (Japanese Mythology) used the Spear of Creation to create the world. Queen Arthur H.png|Queen Arthur (Valkyrie Crusade) wields a holy sword. Destroyer H.png|Destroyer (Valkyrie Crusade) is a divine weapon itself,she is the Celestial Realm's ultimate weapon and is an unstoppable force. Durandal_H.png|Durandal (Valkyrie Crusade) is a goddess that possess a holy sword that can cut through anything and sever anything. Longinus_H.png|Longinus (Valkyrie Crusade) wields the holy spear Longinus,that can destroy deities. Excalibur_H.png|Excalibur (Valkyrie Crusade) wields the sacred sword excalibur. Gungnir_H.png|Gungnir (Valkyrie Crusade) Mjolnir H.png| Mjolnir (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Destruction Category:Creation Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers